The Emptiness Remains
by KHwhitelion
Summary: Namine x Zexion. So many times we wish we could change the past, hoping for a better outcome-so we wouldn't be stuck with nothing more than painful memories....


She stood, frail body intently positioned at the window at the back of the room.  
Her pale skin, muted blond hair and soft white dress blended in perfectly with the colorless walls surrounding her, almost making her invisible, as she stared longingly through the thin frames of glass separating her from the outside world. He wouldn't come, she knew, even though her blue-violet eyes ached to see him striding across the walkway below, as he had so many times in the past. But now, now he wouldn't be coming. Never again.  
She trembled, her petite fingers tightening their grip around the trinket in her hands. Number VIII, Axel, had returned it to her the day before, giving her his condolences as he did so. He had said it with a deceptive smile on his face, however, to which she took as his misunderstanding for the others she had welded for the keyblade master and his companion. But those were only fakes. This ornament, though not much, was one she had made in the days before being trapped within Castle Oblivion. And it was also the one she had given to _him_. She lowered her gaze from the window then, raising an arm to wipe her tearing eyes, and in doing so, caught a glimpse of the little clay charm in her hand. Her brows furrowed angrily, whilst her mind drifted back, back, to many days before...

"Zexion," Namine whispered, gazing up at the Cloaked Schemer, who stood by her side at the large window in the back of her room.  
Though traditionally not one for conversation, Zexion decided today, to grace the small girl with speech, instead of his usual raising of an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He replied, meeting her eyes.  
Namine stopped, momentarily taken aback by his unexpected verbal response.  
But she merely took it for granted, a smile playing on her lips. That was what she liked about Zexion; he could always manage a surprise or two for her, not to mention he was quite a looker. She continued to smile at him, even though her question was a grim one. "What does the Superior have planned for me after I'm through rearranging the memories of the Keyblade master?" She spoke with sincerity, perhaps to convincer herself otherwise of her fears, however, Zexion was no fool and could tell by the tremble she had failed to cover up in her voice that she was greatly troubled by this thought. His hand found its way up to his chin and began stroking it attentively.  
"I don't know," he said slowly, "but ...I expect you'll be allowed back in the World that Never Was. No point in staying here if your work is completed." He knew what he had said before upset her, and was hoping this last comment would cheer the little blond up. To his relief, her hardened features did seem to have softened somewhat. Everything except her eyes, that is. There was something playing in each of her dark pupils, something Zexion couldn't figure out, though it wasn't his place to ask her anyway.  
A long silence fell upon the two as they stared, unfocused, at the outside world behind the window frame. Zexion wanted to say something, anything, to break it, but he knew not what, so instead continued to stand next to her in the stillness. It was Namine who actually ended it.  
"And what about you?" she asked timidly, staring up at him with her large innocent eyes, "Where will you go, Zexion?"  
He didn't look at her, startled as he was at her question. For a moment, Namine feared he wouldn't answer; that she had greatly offended her in some way and that he would leave her right now in a portal of darkness. She risked a glance at his usually expressionless face, and saw that instead of a look of discontent, which she had expected, Zexion appeared to be ... sad.  
"I...I don't know," he replied finally, shifting his glance towards the floor, "I suppose once Vexen, Lexaeus and I finish business with Riku, I'll return to Never Was as well. Unless ... things don't go ... " He stopped mid-sentence, continuing to stare blankly at the floor.  
Though Zexion's face was expressionless, his eyes told Namine otherwise. She moved a step closer to him, so that her arm was touching his. "Is he strong?" She asked, taking his hand in hers. The Cloaked Schemer nodded.  
"He ought to be," Zexion said nervously, with a strange matter-of-fact tone in his voice, "we're of the same blood, after all."  
Namine's jaw dropped. "W-what?!"  
"It's true ...Riku is my younger brother." His lips morphed into an awkward half-smile as he said it, and the hand Narnine was holding curled more tightly around hers.  
The young blond seemed truly alarmed now. "But-but you never said anything about it! All those times you had guard duty, you never mentioned the silver-haired boy I was drawing was your brother!"  
Zexion closed his eyes, and his positioned sagged. I know ... :Ijust. ... " He paused, sighing heavily, "I just didn't want to worry you." Another silence fell upon them, Namine staring up at the young man in sympathy, Zexion staring off at nothing. After this had gone on for several minutes, the frail girl let go of his gloved hand. "Nami-" Zexion started, opening his eyes. He feared she was angry with him, or worse, that he hurt her feelings in some way.  
"Zexion," Namine murmured quietly, fingering her blond hair, "Why? Why do you have to bother with him? Why ..." She faltered for an instant "why can't you come back with me _now_?" Her voice had become shaky, and Zexion became sharply aware that Namine was on the verge of tears.  
"Namine, hey, hey no, it's not what you think. Believe me, I'd prefer not to go up against him. Not if it meant risking my-uh-life."  
"T-then why?"  
Zexion sighed, crossing his arms. His visible eyebrow pressed deep within his forehead as he searched for a logical way to explain what was on his mind. "Well, to be frank, I'd much rather deal with Riku myself, that's all." Namine's expression had changed to one of questioning, which only made the nobody sigh even more deeply. "I guess," he swallowed, apparently uncomfortable at what he was about to say, "he's my brother. And as much as I'd like to take this Organization, part of me is afraid what could happen if! leave him to Vexen or Lexaeus."  
Namine had dried her eyes, and was now gazing at him in awe. He bent down and gently touched her shoulder. "Understand?"  
She nodded, removing his hand from her shoulder and pressing something into it.  
"Here."  
"Huh?" Zexion looked down at what the girl had given him, aware that the pressure was not the gentle touch of her hand. Instead, when he studied it close enough, he realized the object causing the force was a somewhat lopsided yellow star.  
Namine smiled at him. "I want you to have this," she stated warmly. Zexion looked at her oddly, his visible eye widening, "What ...is it?"  
The girl continued to smile as she removed the star from his hand and held it up in front of her. "It's my good luck charm. I made it before the Superior moved me to Castle Oblivion.  
Zexion's jaw dropped a little, "And you want me to have it?" he asked, taken aback, "Why?"  
Color flooded into Namine's cheeks. "So it'll protect you ... and ... " She averted her gaze, and her voice suddenly fell an octave lower, "so you can come back to me..."  
"Nami I... " Zexion managed, finding himself at a loss for words. Namine lifted her head and, though still blushing, grinned from ear to ear. Watching her was impulse enough, and the usually quiet nobody found himself smiling back. Not a half-smile or a nervous smile or one of sinister manner, Namine noticed, but a _real_ smile.  
"Namine," he whispered, leaning close to her, "No matter what happens, I promise I'll come back to you, okay?"  
She had to fight the urge to kiss him right then and there as she replied, "Sure. Whatever you say, Zexy."  
The smile never left his face.

_Whatever you say, Zexy_. Those were the last words she said to him, before the keyblade master, Sora, had triumphed in his journey through the Castle, before his friend Riku, had come through Oblivion shortly after, before so many lives were lost. She sighed, lowering her head. Sora and Riku were both very powerful, and had struck down the inhabitants of Castle Oblivion with ease. Zexion included. She shuddered, wincing as the harsh events of the recent past came rushing into her mind. She remembered how Axel, the only surviving member of the six to be killed, entered her room and informed her of what happened. "It's too bad" was how he closed his little speech, handing the good luck charm she had made back to her.  
Good luck. Ha. What good had come out of giving the cloaked schemer her charm? She leaned forward, her pale forehead lightly touching the window pane. He had said he would come back, no matter what, but she knew better than that. Knew that he was gone.  
Salty tears began leaking from Namine's eyes, tricking down her cheek and making a soft splash as they fell from her face to the abnormally white floor. Her frail body started shaking as her sobs increased and her gaze fell, once again, upon the outside world beyond the window. Just a few days earlier she would have given anything to leave Castle Oblivion, to part from its high ceilings and vast rooms. Now, she realized, she'd give anything to stay. There were too many familiar feelings here, if one could call them that. Too many memories. Her pale fingers clutched tightly around the rich yellow star in her hands. "Zexion," she whispered, "I'm sorry."


End file.
